The TARDIS/Appearances
YouTube How It Should Have Ended (HISHE) How It Should Have Ended How Doomsday Should Have Ended During Doctor Who Week on YouTube, a week honoring the 50th anniversary of the premiere date of Doctor Who, HISHE made two special episodes. The first was How Doomsday Should Have Ended and the second was Super Cafe: Who's a Hero. In this video, the TARDIS first appears in the title sequence, which is a parody of the actual title sequence at the time. She then appears with the 10th Doctor inside her in a redo ending of the end of the episode, "Doomsday". Also, throughout the video, she appears in the "Doctor Who Week" logo. Super Cafe Super Cafe: Who's a Hero In the second Doctor Who Week special episode, Super Cafe: Who's a Hero, the 11th Doctor visits the Super Café, a Café for Superheroes. In this video, the TARDIS appears behind the window, on the outside of the Super Café. Also, throughout the video, she appears in the "Doctor Who Week" logo. Nerdist and Rug Burn There are numerous references, props, and news related to Doctor Who on the Nerdist channel, but the most prominent thing on the Nerdist channel is the Anime Doctor Who specials, which was a collaboration between Nerdist and the YouTube channel, Rug Burn. Anime Doctor Who During Doctor Who Week and Geek Week, a week that celebrated all things geeky/nerdy, the Nerdist channel and Rug Burn collaborated to make two Doctor Who specials that were three videos, the first was on the Nerdist channel, the second, which was part one of the second special, was also on the Nerdist channel, and the third, which was the part two of the second special was on the Rug Burn channel. These specials feature the Doctor with companions facing the Doctor Who enemies in a parody of actual anime cartoons. ANIME DOCTOR WHO! - Timey Wimey Awesome - Geek Week This was the first special that was a collaboration between Nerdist and Rug Burn. In the first part of the video, The TARDIS first appears in the scene change sequence. She then appears when the 11th Doctor first appears. She then appears when he tries to avoid The Daleks lasers. She then appears when the Doctor and Amy are ready to leave. In the second part of the episode, The TARDIS appears when the Doctor says "Yes, no one can." She then has a close shot and sparkles. At the end of the episode, there is a toy TARDIS, a TARDIS mug, and a painting of the TARDIS in the scene with Alex Stevenson. ANIME DOCTOR WHO: 50th Anniversary Special - Part 1 (Doctor Who Week) This is the first part of the second special that was a collaboration between Nerdist and Rug Burn. In this video, the TARDIS first appears in the scene change sequence. She then appears at the very end of the episode in she appears in the "Doctor Who Week" logo, as a toy in a thumbnail of another Doctor Who Week video, in a thumbnail of "Doctor Who Time Lord?", and in a thumbnail of BBC America. ANIME DOCTOR WHO: 50th Anniversary Special - Part 2 (Doctor Who Week) This is the second part of the second special that was a collaboration between Nerdist and Rug Burn. In this video, the TARDIS first appears in the scene change sequence. She then appears in the Silhouette of the TARDIS and The Delorean together. She then appears when the TARDIS-Delorean comes into the scene. It then appears throughout the rest of the episode as the TARDIS-Delorean. The 10th Doctor's TARDIS appears at the end of the episode when the companions are about to leave. At the end, The Doctor appears in the TARDIS in a short that is a parody of "Steamboat Willie". At the very end, she appears in a clip of ANIME DOCTOR WHO! - Timey Wimey Awesome - Geek Week, in the "Doctor Who Week" logo, as a toy in a thumbnail of another Doctor Who Week video, in a thumbnail of "Doctor Who Time Lord?", and in a thumbnail of BBC America. Stephen Bryne The Animated Adventures Of Doctor Who This is a mash-up of Doctor Who and Gravity Falls. It features animated Doctor Who Characters with a variation of the Gravity Falls theme song. In the TARDIS, there are pictures of the 1st-8th and 9th-11th Doctors. The 12th Doctor then appears running in the TARDIS with Handles and an Adipose creature. Clara is then shown running from a Dalek with K-9. The exterior of the TARDIS is shown going through the Time-Space Vortex. Later, The Doctor, Clara, wearing a pink shirt with a question mark on it, and the Adipose creature are in the TARDIS like a kiddy ride with the TARDIS on its side. Later, the Doctor and Clara pop there heads out of the TARDIS to find a Dinosaur. In the next scene, it is the TARDIS control panel, a photo of Daleks in the sky, a photo of the Doctor, wearing sunglasses and a floral shirt, and Clara, wearing Egyptian jewelry in Egypt, a photo of the Doctor and Clara, both wearing space suits, on an alien planet with an alien, and a photo of the Doctor and Clara with a Cyberman are "thrown" on the control panel. The TARDIS is who again going through the Time-Space Vortex, but it is a different type and the door is open on the TARDIS. It then zooms into the door and shows the console. The Doctor, Clara, K-9, the Adipose creature, Handles, and the Dalek run up to the console (float up for the Dalek, bounce up for the Adipose creature and Handles, and scoot up for K-9.) The Doctor pulls a lever, which makes a light come out of the TARDIS, which cause the title to appear. Doctor Puppet The Doctor Puppet is both a YouTube Channel and a series on that YouTube channel. The series features a stop-motion version of the Doctor's adventures. Currently, not including the Christmas specials and the episodes introducing Peter Capaldi/The Twelfth Doctor, the Puppet Doctor Who is in a series called "The Adventures of the Doctor Puppet". The TARDIS appears in numerous scenes in almost all of the videos. GameGrumps Numerous times, the Game Grumps, especially Ross, has mentioned Doctor Who and the Doctor. Steam Train Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock - Steam Train The Doctor in the TARDIS appears in a cutscene at the beginning of the episode. the TARDIS alone appears in the menu screen. She also appears at the very beginning of the first level. A Story About My Uncle This was a series of 3 videos. A Story About My Uncle:Triple Grapple Ross mentions the TARDIS as a thing that he uses as white noise. CineFix Bad Days Doctor Who - Bad Days - Season 3 Ep 3/Bad Days - Doctor Who - Creator Commentary The 11th Doctor is bored on the TARDIS. He looks through a book of former companions. He takes a globe a randomly chooses a place on the map, which is a place in the UK.The Doctor gets exited and travels to the location. The TARDIS appears in the title sequence which was a parody of the title sequence at the time. He lands in a woman's living room. The woman runs through her door and into the TARDIS, which has moved outside. The TARDIS takes off. The woman tries to leave, but they are already in space. The woman pushes a bunch of buttons and the Doctor is not happy. The TARDIS lands on a planet that has Daleks, possibly Scaro. Once they land, the companion runs out of the TARDIS and the Dctor yells after her. He notices a Child Dalek. The Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver on it. Later, the Doctor is still trying to make the Child Dalek explode with his sonic screwdriver, but no luck. More Daleks have formed a crowed around the scene. A laser beam makes the sonic screwdriver explode. The Doctor runs away. Later, the Doctor closes the door and the TARDIS takes off. Stan Lee appears fighting off some Daleks with a laser. The TARDIS is in the background. In the TARDIS, the Doctor offerse the woman fish fingers in custard. She takes one. In the corner, the child Dalek appears. The Doctor laughs at it. The Child Dalek blasts a hole in the Doctor's chest making him regenerate into the 12th Doctor. The companion runs off of the TARDIS into the void of space, freezing her. K9 appears and the Doctor kicks K9, ending the episode. ERB Epic Rap Battles of History Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2. In this video, the 10th Doctor rap battles Doc Brown on his TARDIS. In the middle of the rap battle, Doc Brown summons a Dalek and it shoots the Doctor making him regenerate into the 4th Doctor. The 4th Doctor finishes the rap on his TARDIS. Footofaferret The TARDIS and other Doctor Who things have appeared in numerous videos. A Brief History A Brief History Of Doctor Who (Series 5-7) The TARDIS appears numerous times in the video. TheFineBros Doctor Who: 47 Years in 6 Minutes One of the Fine Brothers wears a shirt with the TARDIS on it. The Fine Brothers also mention her numerous times. The Game Theorists Game Theory Game Theory: Which Link Rules them All? (Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) An image of the TARDIS appears when MatPat mentions time Travel. TheLonelyGoomba Frogger - The Lonely Goomba The Interior of one of the newest, if not the newest TARDIS interior appears when The Lonely Goomba when he says, "If I went back in time...". Blimey Cow Messy Mondays In one of Kelli Taylor's characters, she wears a hat with the TARDIS on it. Doctor Stew Doctor Stew is a parody of Doctor Who in the animation of Family Guy, American Dad, and the Cleveland Show. The TARDIS' name in this series is, "The RETARDIS". Fan-Made Music Videos There are numerous videos that put existing or original songs to footage of Doctor Who clips. Fan-Made Trailers There are two types of Fan-Made Trailers: *Real Episodes: This is either the creator's version of a trailer for modern episodes or trailers for classic Doctor Who episodes, which never had the "next time on..." trailers. *Fake Episodes: This is a mash-up of clips used for an episode that the creator wishes were real. The most popular of these is a fan-made trailer that was made for the 50th anniversary called, "Doctor Who: The First Question". It features numerous clips from both eras of the series. It was uploaded in Mid-2012 by LastWhovianTrailers and was re-uploaded by numerous users, up to the week of the Anniversary. Tributes There are two types of tributes: *Music: This version features clips put to existing music. The difference between this and a music video is that a music video puts the clips to the music and a musical tribute puts the music to the clips and can feature more than one song. *No Music: This version just puts clips together.